Angel to him
by marine-admiral-Aokiji-fan
Summary: A baby girl is found. She grows up with a streetfighter. In her life later, she was there with a chemical explosion and changed badly. She meets a man who may help her and she may help him. Bad at summary. M rated for later chapters


AN: I only own Angel, nothing more. Story is all made up by an RP.

It was a dark night in New York, criminals were stealing, students went to clubs. The wind blew harsh through the streets. A storm was coming up. Down a narrow street, a woman was walking, carrying something close against her body as if it could die when she just held it away from her body. The small bundle of towels in her hands carried a baby. A small young girl with green emerald eyes and raven black hair, dark as the night. The woman, not older than 20 years started to run. Her blond hair waved behind her and her baby blue eyes searched for a safe place to hide. Hide from them, those who hurt her 9 months ago. The men who raped her, found pleasure in hurting her. No home to go or family to seek safety from, no, she couldn't. They must not get her baby girl, even if it means her death.

She ran faster as the voices came closer, her heart beat faster as she dived into a side street. `_Almost there_´ she thought. The streetlights became brighter as she found the place she was looking for. The orphan house, there was always place there because it was so big. She almost reached the stairs to the door when suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and yanked her back. "**Not so fast bitch, let us see what you have,"** started one. The others chuckled softly and started ripping her clothes off. Woman screamed in fear and dropped the baby while being dragged away.

The baby cried and cried all night long, wanting her mommy but nobody heard the baby. Until, hours later in the dark night, a strange person found the baby but the mother nowhere in sight. His dark brown eyes made contact with the small green eyes and nothing more was needed. He picked up the baby and cuddled her close to his warm chest. The little girl sobbed softly, feeling the warmth of the stranger. His dark brown hair felt over his face as he smiled softly. The baby stopped sobbing and giggled softly, warming him to the toes. ** "You are a little angel, that shall be your name, Angel," **he spoke softly as he ran a finger over the small cheek. A small hand grabbed the finger, squeezing slightly. He smiled and pulled the girl closer and started to walk home.

Once arrived home, the stranger lighted the fire quickly, warming his house. He lived in an apartment almost near the orphan house. There were 5 rooms, a hallway, a kitchen, a bedroom, a bathroom and a living room. The living room wasn´t big, it had a dirty brown chair, a small couch and a small TV. The room was lighted by 2 lamps, giving it a ghostly glow. The kitchen had a fridge, an oven and a kitchen table. It was a mess, dirty pans and dish was in the sink like it wasn't washed in years. The light flickered softly as a rat ran over the sink. The bathroom wasn´t much better too. The toilet was dirty and the shower broken. Water dripped slowly from the head of the shower. Lucky the bedroom was much better, it had a big bed in the middle and small closets at the sides, supporting the night lamp. Laundry lay everywhere and the smell was at least clean. The hallway had few lamps and ripped off wallpaper.

The stranger sighed and lay the baby on the couch and went to the kitchen. He grabbed some milk from the fridge and warmed it slowly. Angel started to look around at her new home. It was dirty but at least warmer then outside. The stranger put the milk in a cup and held Angel close. He lifted the cup to her mouth as she started to suck. He tipped the cup a little more, letting Angel drink and smiled. Angel drank like there was no tomorrow. The stranger lowered the cup when it was empty and hold her close, giving her back soft pats till she burped. He smiled and cuddled her close. Angel cooed to the man who had saved her from the cold streets. Angel finally got a close look on his face. Scars ran over his face and his dirty blond hair hang from his face. His nose had a bit off like it was bitten and a cut lip. It looked like he was in a fight before he came to rescue her. Angel grabbed a small piece of his hair and tucked at it softly. The stranger chuckled softly. `**I think haven't said my name yet little one. They call me Drillbit.´** Angel gurgled a bit and yawned, cuddling closer. Drillbit smiled and laid down on the couch, holding her close. Angel looked at Drillbit one more time before falling asleep. **`Thanks to you, I won't be lonely anymore little Angel´** He kissed her small head and felt asleep too.

-AN- This is the begin of my new story about Angel. Drillbit is a guy who isn't a pervert or anything else. His history is explained later. Angel doesn't know but she will meet a special guy who is going to change thanks to her.


End file.
